Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device and an image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
A multilayer image pickup device is suggested as an image pickup device used for an image sensor or the like of a camera. In the image pickup device illustrated in FIG. 1 of WO 2012/004923, a photoelectric conversion film is disposed on a semiconductor substrate. A transparent electrode is disposed on the photoelectric conversion film, and a pixel electrode is disposed between the photoelectric conversion film and the semiconductor substrate. An insulating film is disposed between the photoelectric conversion film and the pixel electrode. According to WO 2012/004923, such a configuration enables correlated double sampling (CDS) and accordingly noise can be reduced.